The Big Six: The Ocean's Chosen One
by Holster646
Summary: After the Battle Against the Sinister Three, The Big Six are mysteriously transported to a new world. The team gets separated in a storm. Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Toothless find Motunui and meet Moana. Hiccup, Elsa and Anna meet Captian James Hook, who is searching for The Hearts of the Elements. Find out what happens. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue: A Crazy Turn of Events

THE BIG SIX: THE OCEAN'S CHOSEN ONE

ROTG, HTTYD, TANGLED, BRAVE, FROZEN AND MOANA X-OVER

Timeline: After The Big Six, Return of The Sinister Three, After Moana

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY, PIXAR AND DREAMWORKS. THE SONGS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

Prologue: A Crazy Turn of Events

Moana's POV

I woke up to something wet dripping on my face. I opened my eyes to see a hole in the roof. A storm flew across Motunui last night. I got up to see Pua hiding under a blanket.

"Its ok Pua. It's over."

It has been three years since my journey across the ocean to restore the heart of Te Fiti. After that, we started voyaging again, discovering new lands. We even found islands with other tribes on it.

Maui would visit me every once in a while to tell me of his newest adventures.

I walked out of my hut to see the people starting repairs.

I looked towards the beach to see Dad talking with a couple newcomers.

I walked up to them.

"Thank you for traveling here. Safe travels back." Dad said.

The three men went back to their canoe and pushed it into the water.

"So… what was that about?"

Dad put his arm around me.

"Moana, we need to talk."

We began walking towards the village.

"They were from Tetiaroa. The chief's son, Kahioen, just became chief. He wants to find a wife. He wants you to be his wife."

"Wait, what? He wants me."

"He's very persistent. He is offering eight cows for your engagement."

"But what if I don't want to?"

Dad faced me and grabbed my arms.

"Moana, this is our new tradition. This is your new destiny. He'll be here in fortnight."

He walked away. I walked towards the beach.

"Ocean, what do I do?"

 **I've been staring at the edge of the water**

 **Long as I can remember**

 **Never really knowing why**

 **I wish I could be the perfect daughter**

 **But I come back to the water**

 **No matter how hard I try**

 **Every turn I take, every trail I track**

 **Every path I make, every road leads back**

 **To the place I know where I cannot go**

 **Where I long to be**

 **See the line where the sky meets the sea?**

 **It calls me**

 **And no one knows**

 **How far it goes**

 **If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me**

 **One day I'll know**

 **If I go there's just no telling how far I'll go**

 **I know everybody on this island seems so happy, on this island**

 **Everything is by design**

 **I know everybody on this island has a role, on this island**

 **So maybe I can roll with mine**

 **I can lead with pride, I can make us strong**

 **I'll be satisfied if I play along**

 **But the voice inside sings a different song**

 **What is wrong with me?**

 **See the light as it shines on the sea?**

 **It's blinding**

 **But no one knows**

 **How deep it goes**

 **And it seems like it's calling out to me**

 **So come find me**

 **And let me know**

 **What's beyond that line, will I cross that line?**

 **See the line where the sky meets the sea?**

 **It calls me**

 **And no one knows**

 **How far it goes**

 **If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me**

 **One day I'll know**

 **How far I'll go**

I ran to my boat that I sailed across the ocean with and pushed it out to sea. I was going out to think about my predicament.

I sailed past the reef and further till Motunui was a tiny dot in the distance.

I then looked up to see something flying across the sky. It looked like Maui.

"Maui! Maui, down here!"

But the closer it got, I began to realize, it wasn't Maui. It was a giant flying lizard.

It dove towards me. I quickly steered my boat away from it.

It landed next to the boat. It started flapping around, trying to stay surfaced. That's when I saw them.

There were two girls on the lizard. They were both pale. One had red hair. The other had short brown hair.

"Hold on, I'll save you!"

I jumped into the water. I tried to get to them, but the lizard was moving too much. I dove under it and grabbed the hands of the girls. They came off and into the water. I swam back to my boat.

I pushed them onto the boat. Then pulled myself onto the boat. The girls seemed to be unconscious.

The lizard then growled at me. It swam over and propped its two front legs on the boat, trying to take the two girls.

I grabbed my oar and started hitting it in the head.

The lizard grabbed my oar with its teeth and threw it away. Then it started rearing its head.

"Toothless, don't."

I looked at the brown haired girl. She had her eyes half open and she was reaching to the lizard.

The lizard stopped and hummed at the brown haired girl. She patted it on the nose and then closed her eyes.

Then something white appeared under the lizard. It kept the lizard from drowning.

"Who are you?"

I looked to see a boy. He was little older then me. He was super pale. He also had white hair. He was pointing a staff with a curve at the end at me.

"Moana."

"Alright Moana, tell me this. Where are we?"

 _ **Welcome to The Oceans Chosen One.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of the new format.**_

 _ **The Song Used in This Chapter was How Far I'll Go by Auli'l Cravalho**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 1 will be here soon.**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Storm

Chapter 1: The Storm

Jack's POV

The Night Before

"Hiccup we need to abandon ship." I shouted over the storm.

After we mysteriously appeared in this new world, we floated for a while, deciding what we will do next. But then the storm came.

"Alright. Rapunzel, Merida get on Toothless!" Hiccup shouted.

Rapunzel tried to make her way over to Toothless. But a gust of wind came. She fell over.

I went over to her and picked her up. She must of hit her head, cause she was unconscious.

I got her up onto Toothless. Merida climbed on behind her.

"Alright, Elsa. You turn."

I said as I turned around.

But half the ships was under, and Hiccup, Anna and Elsa were gone.

"Elsa! Anna! Hiccup!" I yelled.

"Jack, we have to go!" Merida yelled.

"Go! I'll catch up." I yelled.

Toothless took off. I shot into the air. I looked around the area. There was nothing.

"Elsa!"

I decided to come back later. I looked around to see Toothless flying in the distance.

I did my best to follow in the storm. But the wind threw me off course.

Hours later, the storm dissipated. The sun came up. I kept following Toothless.

Suddenly he dove into the sea. Next to a boat.

...

Moana looked at me confused.

"I'll ask again. Where are we?

"Motunui is over there." Moana said pointing in the distance to an island.

"Take us there. My friends need help."

Moana then stood up and glared at me.

"Your not the boss of me! And that's my island! If you think I'm going to take three strangers and a giant lizard to my home you're insane!"

I waited for her to finish, then I tapped my staff on the ground.

Ice covered where Moana stood. She slipped. And fell then started to shiver.

"What's going on?" she asked as her teeth chattered.

"Your experiencing something I like to call cold. Its freezing isn't it?"

Moana nodded furiously.

"Now, Moana, you are going to take us three strangers and the dragon to Motunui. Or I can turn up the cold."

"Ohhhhkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaayyyy." Moana said as she shivered.

I melted the ice. She gave a sigh of relief. She grabbed the oar out of the water and steered us back to Motunui.

"By the way, I'm Jack."

...

Moana's POV

I sail back to the island. Jack made a rope out of cold to drag the dragon back.

I didn't know what to consider Jack and his friend. The brown haired one saved me from Toothless, but Jack treated me with cold.

I looked at Jack. "Can I trust you?"

Jack looked surprised. "Yes, we're heroes where we come from."

"Where are you from?"

"The Kingdoms."

I had no idea where that was. I just kept sailing.

I got past the reef. The red haired girl suddenly woke up.

"Who, what!?"

Jack leaned down to her level.

"Merida are you alright?"

"Jack, where are we? Where's Hiccup?" Merida asked.

"He's missing. Along with Elsa and Anna. For now. But we'll find them."

I sailed to the shore. Dad was waiting for me. So were some of the island warrior

"We've got company." Merida said as she took off the piece of wood on her back and drew another piece of wood out of her back pouch.

"Don't hurt them. I'll handle this."

I pulled the boat into the shore. I jumped off and walked over to Dad.

"Moana, who are your new friends?"

"They fell out of the sky. I had to save them. One is injured. She needs our help. Don't attack them."

Dad looked at them. Jack and Merida waved. Toothless gave my dad a Iook.

Dad shook his head. He then walked over to the boat.

"I am Chief Tui. Welcome to Motunui. Let's get your friend help."

Jack picked up the other girl. He followed Dad into the village. Merida and I followed. We went to the village healer.

Dad, Jack and the girl went inside.

"Will Blondey be ok?" Merida asked.

"Yes. I'm sure she will."

...

Rapunzel's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a grass hut.

"Punzie, you awake?" I heard Jack say.

"Barely."

Jack came over and grabbed my hand.

"Oh Punzie. I'm glad your alright."

"Where are we?" I asked looked around.

"On an island called Motunui. Moana saved you and Merida." Jack answered.

"Is that the girl Toothless was going to attack?"

"Yes."

Merida burst into the hut. "Blondey! Your awake!"

"Yeah."

She knelt down on the other side of me.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"My head hurts a little, but I'll manage. Are the others alright?"

Jack and Merida moods changed.

Merida stood back up and leaned against the entrance.

Jack cleared his throat. "We lost them at sea. They're missing. But we're going to find them. Hiccup's very resourceful, Elsa's got her powers and Anna's got her psychic thing going on. We'll find them. I promise."

 _ **Wow what a chapter.**_

 ** _But I bet your wondering what happened to the other three?_**

 ** _Find out in the next chapter_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 2 will be here soon._**


	3. Chapter 2: Master of the Seas

Chapter 2: Master of the Seas

Hiccup's POV

"It won't stop melting!" Anna said as we continue to float.

During the storm, we got separated from the others. Elsa created a ice bubble that kept us afloat. But she had to keep it up all night long or the bubble would melt.

So by the next morning she was exhausted. She eventually passed out from exhaustion. When she did, the bubble slowly started to melt.

"Well don't look at me, I don't have ice powers." I said as I watched the bubble slowly melt.

"Elsa's exhausted. We can't ask her to do any more."

"But if she doesn't, we'll drown."

But then I heard something coming through the water. And it was big.

"Anna, quiet." I said as I unhooked my sword.

A great big ship appeared. The flag had a skull and crossbones.

"Pirates." Anna whispered.

Suddenly a trail of light came down. I squinted to see a little woman with wings. She was in a pirate like dress.

"What the…"

She started to speak, but all we heard was a ringing of a bell.

Suddenly spears impaled the bottom of the bubble. Anna quickly moved Elsa. The bubble started to rise.

We got on the deck to see six pirates with swords pointed.

"What should we do with them, Captain?" A big man asked.

"Tie them to the mast." I looked to see a man on the top was hard to see him through the fog.

Two other men grabbed me. I struggled to get free. The big man then punched me. Everything went black.

...

I slowly opened up my eyes. I tried to move but I was tied up to the mast of the ship.

"Hiccup you awake?" I heard Elsa say. I looked over to her.

"Yeah I'm awake." I said. "You alright?"

"Still tired but I'll survive. Is Anna alright?"

"I'm fine." Anna said on the other side of me.

Just then a man stepped in front if me.

He was in captain's attire. He was younger man with a slight mustache on his face.

"Morning, sleeping beauty. I would like to extend you a hand of friendship." He said as he extended his arm to reveal a hook instead of his hand.

"That's a hook." I said.

"Well I consider it a hand." The man said.

"Who are you? And what do you want?"

"Captain James Hook." He turned to his crew. "Help me out boys."

The crew started playing music. Hook cleared his throat.

 _ **Here you are on a boat**_

 _ **You're adrift**_

 _ **You're afloat**_

 _ **One might even say you're stuck**_

 _ **Well I don't want to gloat but**_

 _ **I'd like to note that you're in luck**_

 _ **You've been saved by the man that rules these waters**_

 _ **So forget about your friends and family!**_

 _ **First mate introduce me to them pleeease!**_

Suddenly we heard the bell a couple times. The tiny woman appeared. She sprinkled dust on herself. Then suddenly she was human size. She and the crew sang.

 _ **He's a big scary**_

 _ **Elegant and hairy**_

 _ **Feared inspiring years till' retiring**_

 _ **Lotting stealing**_

 _ **Banana peeling!**_

 _ **Undisputed master of the seas!**_

 _ **Oh jeez**_

 _ **That's me!**_

 _ **Tis' he!**_

 _ **That's me!**_

 _ **Tis' he!**_

 _ **That's me!**_

 _ **Tis' he!**_

 _ **Okay, Okay,**_

 _ **I'm a private pirate pioneer and these are my brave buccaneers**_

 _ **All of whom were once lost souls like you**_

 _ **It's true!**_

 _ **He rescued us!**_

 _ **He saved our butts!**_

 _ **For that we owe our lives to Hook and assuming he doesn't kill you**_

 _ **You will owe him too!**_

 _ **Here we are on ship**_

 _ **Moving at quite a clip through the ever shifting land**_

 _ **Come along on a trip**_

 _ **That's a hint**_

 _ **That's a tip**_

 _ **That's good advice**_

 _ **In a world that's going under**_

 _ **To survive you must learn to plunder**_

 _ **Luckily that's my field of expertise**_

 _ **He's the best!**_

 _ **He's a robbing thieving**_

"We really should be leaving." Elsa said

 _ **Weapon throwing**_

"We gotta get going." I said.

 _ **Sloth slaying**_

"Wish we could be staying." Anna said when she heard about sloths.

 _ **Undisputed**_

 _ **Uncontested**_

 _ **Monkey suited**_

 _ **Yeah you guessed it!**_

 _ **Master of the seas!**_

"Oh please!" I whispered.

 _ **That's me!**_

 _ **Tis' he!**_

 _ **That's me!**_

 _ **Tis' he!**_

 _ **It's who?**_

 _ **It's you!**_

 _ **Just testing**_

 _ **I knew**_

 _ **It's me!**_

"Alright then." I said as they finished. "What do you want?"

Hook smiled. "I want you three to retrieve a couple items for me. It should be extremely easy for you cause one of you has ice powers."

I shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I see. You were floating on a tropical ocean on ice. One of you has ice powers and I'm going to find out."

Hook grabbed a knife and cut the ropes. He pointed at Anna.

His crew picked her up. He put the knife to her throat.

"Do you have powers?" Hook whispered.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted.

Before I could say something, Elsa shot her powers at Hook. Hook jumped out of the way.

The girl put a rag over Elsa's mouth. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Great work Zarina. Take them all to the brig. Shackle her hands extra well."

...

Anna's POV

Hiccup and I looked at Elsa helplessly through the bars of our cell. She looks so defenseless as she hung there from the shackles unconscious.

"Hiccup, we have to do something about this. I don't know what Hook wants from us, but it can't be good." I said

"I know Anna. I just sure hope the others are okay." He said as he sat against the wall.

Right as he said that, my powers kicked in. I saw Jack, Rapunzel and Merida safely on an island being helped by the natives.

"They're alive, Hiccup." I said

"Did you see them in a vision?"

"Yes and if I know Jack, he'll stop at nothing to find us."

"I know." Hiccup said. "Merida and Rapunzel are the same. Especially Merida."

 _ **Well it looks like The other three have they're hands full.**_

 _ **Find out what happen in the next chapter.**_

 _ **The Songs Used in this Story is Master of the Sea from Ice Age 4: Continental Drift**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 3 will here soon.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Sailing to The Rescue

Chapter 3: Sailing to The Rescue

Jack's POV

Rapunzel sat up from her bed. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going."

I quickly tried to stop her. "Whoa Punzie. You need to stay here and get better."

"Jack, I'm fine. Now let's go." She pushed me aside and got up.

Merida and I followed Rapunzel out of the hut. She went straight to Toothless.

"Come on Toothless, Hiccup needs us." She said as she scratched his head.

Toothless then showed us his tail. The mechanical fin was gone.

"Oh. That's a problem." Merida said.

"It must of come off when we crashed." Rapunzel said.

"Well Plan B." I said as I went to go find Moana.

...

Moana's POV

I sat on the beach looking at the ocean.

I knew my adventuring days were coming to an end. I would marry Kahioen and then that's it.

"Moana?"

I looked to see Jack. He walked up and sat next to me.

"Is Blondey alright?"

"Her name is Rapunzel. And yes she is."

Jack then laid down.

"This place is amazing. Too bad my other friends can't see it."

"What do you mean? Aren't you going to go find them?"

"Toothless's tail gear is broke. He won't be flying anywhere." Jack answered.

I realized what this meant. I could have one more adventure before I get married.

"I can take you."

Jack looked surprised.

"Really, you would do that?"

"Of course. I'm the best wayfinder on the island."

Jack smiled. "Alright."

I stopped him from getting up. "But on one condition."

"Yes, anything."

"We'll be taking the chief's boat. It's the only one that can carry all of us and your dragon. Which means you and your friends are going to help me sail it. Deal?"

Jack nodded. "Deal. When do we leave?"

"Tonight."

...

Merida's POV

"So she's taking us to find the others?" I asked Jack as we walked to the shore.

"Yeah. I was just going to ask for a boat. But she offered to take us."

"I like this girl." Rapunzel said as she patted Toothless's head.

We got onto the shore. Moana had gotten the ship ready.

She watched us approach the boat. "You guys ready?" she asked.

"Yeah. Ready to go." I said.

"Great. Help me push."

Moana got off the boat and started to push. The four of us got over to the boat and pushed.

"Moana!"

We froze up. Chief Tui was right behind us.

"I'll handle this." Moana whispered.

We all turned around. "Dad! What's going on?"

"Where are you going?"

Moana shrunk up. "They need my help."

"Moana, you are going to be married to Kahioen to a few days."

"Wait, what?" I said. "Please don't tell me this is an arranged marriage."

Moana sadly nodded.

"OK now this is ridiculous. Marriage is about finding love, not for personal gain." I looked at Chief Tui. "And you! Has it come across your empty head that your daughter doesn't want to get married! I was forced into an arranged marriage. But we realized that we must follow our hearts and find love in our own time!"

"Kahioen offered eight cows for her hand." Tui said.

Suddenly Jack stepped forward. "Then I will offer 10 cows."

All of us looked shocked at Jack. He just asked for Moana's hand in marriage.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Just play along." He whispered.

Chief Tui looked as surprised as we were by Jack's proposal.

"Are you challenging Kahioen for my daughter?"

"Yes. I will deliver the 10 cows to you when we return from retrieving my friends."

"Chief Tui, we'll need Moana to take us, cause we don't know how to sail these boats." Rapunzel said.

Chief Tui was looking at Jack. I couldn't imagine what was going through his head.

"Alright I'll allow it. Bring her back safe."

Moana look like she was ready to explode. Chief Tui turned and walked away.

"Let's go before he changes his mind." Jack said.

Moana jumped on Jack and bear hugged him.

"Thank you thank you." She then kissed his cheek.

Rapunzel giggled. I just laughed at the sight.

Moana then got off of Jack and went to push the boat. Jack looked uncomfortable.

"What just happened?" Jack asked.

Rapunzel patted his arm. "Well, you just asked Moana to marry you."

Jack looked surprised. "What!? I thought this Kahioen wanted her as a guide!"

"Did you even listen to what we were saying ?" I said as I went over and began pushing the boat.

We got the boat into the water. Moana started barking orders. We followed the instructions.

We got past the reef, and started heading towards open ocean.

Jack then saw a drum.

"Ooo." He said as he picked up the sticks.

"Can you play that thing?" I asked.

"Of course I can." Jack answered.

"I don't believe it. Prove it."

Jack then started playing the drum. Moana jumped down from the mast and began to sing and dance.

 _ **Tatou o tagata folau e vala'auina**_

 _ **E le atua o le sami tele e o mai**_

 _ **Ia ava'e le lu'itau e lelei**_

 _ **Tapenapena**_

 _ **Aue, aue**_

 _ **Nuku I mua**_

 _ **Te manulele e tataki e**_

 _ **Aue, aue**_

 _ **Te fenua, te malie,**_

 _ **Nae ko hakilia mo kaiga e.**_

Rapunzel started dancing to the drums. I just tapped my foot to the beat. Moana continued to sing.

 _ **We read the wind and the sky**_

 _ **When the sun is high**_

 _ **We sail the length of sea**_

 _ **On the ocean breeze**_

 _ **At night we name every star**_

 _ **We know where we are**_

 _ **We know who we are, who we are**_

 _ **Aue, aue,**_

 _ **We set a course to find**_

 _ **A brand new island everywhere we row**_

 _ **Aue, aue,**_

 _ **We keep our island in our mind**_

 _ **And when it's time to find home**_

 _ **We know the way**_

 _ **Aue, aue,**_

 _ **We are explorers reading every sign**_

 _ **We tell the stories of our elders**_

 _ **In the never ending chain**_

 _ **Aue, aue,**_

 _ **We are explorers reading every sign**_

 _ **We tell the stories of our elders in a never-ending chain**_

 _ **Aue, aue,**_

 _ **Te fenua, te mālie**_

 _ **Nā heko hakilia**_

 _ **We know the way**_

Jack waved his hands up in the air when he finished.

"Who's the drum master now!"

...

Jack's POV

I looked up at the stars as the boat sailed on. Everyone else was asleep.

I couldn't believe what I did. I asked Moana to marry me. Why did I do that. I didn't even know her yet now I'm her betrothed.

I then heard someone walk up. I looked to see Rapunzel.

"Mind if I join you, Jack?"

"No I don't."

Rapunzel sat down next to me.

"Can't sleep?"I asked.

"No. Every time I close my eyes to sleep, I see that battle. Fury dying. Jake dying. It's a nightmare."

I nodded. Rapunzel hasn't been in a huge battle like that before. She was a part of the skirmish of Arendelle but not a huge battle like that. The memory of my first horror moment came to mind.

"It was our first mission as a team. We had just got the team together. This rich nobleman tried to use us as mercenaries. He wanted us to take out a village full of innocents. He told us that an army of criminals were waiting there to kill him. When we came to the first house, Hiccup told us to burn them. But then we realized we were deceived. I quickly put the fire out, but it was too late. The family inside were dead." I told her as tears ran down my cheek.

Rapunzel gasped. "That's horrible. What did you do?"

"We found the nobleman ready to remodel the village into his own private castle. We captured him and took him to the king. The king had him executed."

"How do you cope with what happened?" Rapunzel asked.

I wiped a tear from my face. "We learned to bury the memory. It comes back every once in a while, As a sort of a reminder to never harm the innocent."

"And what about me?"

I put my arm around her and hugged her. "You'll have to bury it too."

Rapunzel nodded. I let her go. "Thank you, Jack. You've always been a good friend."

I nodded. "Go get some sleep."

Rapunzel got back and walked back to the hut.

I looked at the moon. It made me think of the others.

"Please help us find them so we can go home."

 _ **What an interesting turn of event!**_

 _ **How do you think Elsa will feel about Jack asking for Moana's hand?**_

 _ **Let me Know!**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 4 will be here soon.**_


	5. Chapter 4: The Heart of Fire

Chapter 4: The Heart of Fire

Elsa's POV

I woke up to the sound of a gate. One of the pirates tossed me some food.

"Eat up. The captain wants you strong."

I looked at my hands. They were shackled up.

"Little hard to eat like this." I said.

"Ah, trying to escape are we? Well if it's that hard…"

The man opened the cell that held a sleeping Anna. He grabbed her by the hair and started to drag her.

"Ow! Let go of me you oversized marshmallow!" Anna said.

The man threw her into my cell.

"You, red head. Feed your friend. Or die." The man said as he locked the gate.

Anna massaged her head and picked up some bread. She started feeding me.

"Never thought I would be doing this." She said.

I smiled and swallowed. "Well it's not all bad. You could be scrubbing floors like 'the wench you are'" I said, trying to impersonate Cyprus.

Anna giggled at that. "Well at least you're not sneezing snowgies everywhere."

Hiccup woke up. He looked through the bars at us.

"Anna, what happened?"

"The man who brought her food figured it out." Anna said.

The original plan was to get the man was to feed me. Then I would subdue him and we would be able to escape.

"Well we gave it our best shot." Hiccup said.

Anna grabbed some of the stew. The smell was gruesome.

"Ew. What is in that?" I asked.

"Oh Oppenheimer's secret recipe."

I looked to see Hook standing on the other side of the bars.

"Let's go, my pretty ice sorceress. We're here."

...

Two of Hooks minions dragged Anna and me out. I tried to fight back, the chains were too strong.

I looked over the side of the ship. There was an island completely covered in lava. It was a sight.

"Now, my dear." Hook said. "There is a stone on that island. It's small and has a spiral on it. You are to go on that island and get it for me."

"Why? What is it?" I asked.

"Well, it's the heart of a fire God named Mahuika. Once you retrieve it, I will be able to control fire on a whim. Should catch a fair price."

I sighed in disgust. This man was only trying to get a meager profit.

I was taken into a row boat. The man who brought me food unshackled my hands.

"Big mistake." I punched him in the face. I then turned to Hook.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, my dear."

Anna was on the plank. Her hands were tied and she had a gag on. Hook had a sword to her back.

"Now go, or your friend will sleep with the fishes in Davy Jones's locker."

I sighed. I sat on the boat. They lowered the boat down. I grabbed the oars and started heading towards the island.

...

I pulled the boat onto the shore. I looked at my surroundings. Lava flowed out of the volcano as if it was constantly erupting.

I used my magic to change my dress to my battle armor.

I began walking to the volcano. If there was any stone here, it would be at the base of the volcano.

It's started getting hotter the closer I got. My armor started dripping.

I came to the base of the volcano. There was a cave at the base of the volcano, with a lavafall covering it.

I took a deep breath. I shot my powers at it. It froze up. I knew it wouldn't last long. I quickly made it past

I found a room with a bridge over that led to the other side of the room. On the other side was a spiral in the wall. In the middle of spiral was a glowing orange stone.

I quickly ran across the bridge. I made an icicle. I used it to pry the stone out of the wall.

The spirals light went out. The room started to rumble. I started running. My ice wall started to crack as I left the cave.

I started running to the shore. I didn't know what I unleashed, and I didn't want to know.

I saw the boat in the distance. I tried to hurry. But I heard a roar.

I looked behind me and saw a giant rock monster with lava on it.

I kept running to the boat. The monster came after me.

Just then I heard a loud bang. The ship was firing the cannons. It hit the monster.

The monster started bleeding lava. I used the opportunity to get back to the boat.

I rowed back to the ship as fast as I could. The men on the ship raised the boat back up.

Hook looked at me with pride. "Great job my dear. Now give me the Heart of Mahuika." He stretched forth his hand

I opened my hand and looked at it. It was warm to the touch. I dropped it in his hand.

He studied it up close. "Fascinating. Yang, Bonito, shackle her back up."

Two men put my shackles back on.

"What? Why? I got you the heart. Let us go."

"I don't think you understand. So let me explain. I'm after the hearts of the elements. You got the heart of fire. I now need the hearts of water, earth and air. Get me those, then you and your friends can go."

...

Hiccup's POV

I watched as the two men dragged Elsa back into her cell with Anna. They shackled her to the wall and left.

"Elsa, are you alright?"

She looked at me, then Anna.

"I think I just did something awful."

...

Hook's POV

I was in my quarters studying the Heart of Mahuika.

Just then, I heard a little knock.

"Come in, Zarina."

Zarina came in. She was in her fairy form. She sat down next to where I was working.

"What is it Zarina?"

She started talking, but all I heard was a bell. Thankfully I understood her.

 _Are you really going to let the prisoners go after they retrieve the Hearts?_ She asked.

"Of course not. Bonito has been reading up on a place here called Lalotai, or the realm of monsters. Once the prisoners have retrieved the hearts, we'll be putting them there."

 _But isn't that a little harsh punishment?_

"Zarina, don't forget your place. When you were cast out of Pixie Hollow, I took you in. Don't make me regret it."

Zarina nodded. I smiled.

"Now go tell the crew to set course for the Heart of Tangaroa."

 _Yes Captain!_

She flew away, sprinkled her growing dust on herself. She then opened the door.

"Captain says to set sail for the Island of Tangaroa. Move it."

 _ **Hook has got the first heart of the Elements.**_

 _ **What do you think will happen next?**_

 _ **Let me know!**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 5 will be here soon.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Maui

Chapter 5: Maui

Rapunzel's POV

I opened my eyes to see Jack and Merida staring out at the ocean. It was morning. I got up and joined them.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"This is where we lost the others." Jack said.

"Where's Moana?"

Suddenly there was a splash. Moana surfaced. Then the water lifted her up on the boat.

"Wow!" I said in disbelief.

Moana moved her hair out of her face.

"I found the boat. There were no bodies down there."

"They're still alive." Merida shouted.

"Wait what's that?" I said looking over the edge. The water was different colors.

Moana jumped down and put her hand in the water.

"Whoa!" She quickly took her hand out of the water. "That's cold. Like your cold, Jack."

"That's Elsa. She must of made some kind of raft for them to survive the storm."

Moana jumped up to the top deck. "We'll follow the trail then." She turned the boat and released the sail.

We followed the trail in the water. Until it suddenly ended.

"What happened?" I asked.

Jack hovered over the end of the trail.

"No, it's gone."

Just then we heard a hawk. We looked up to see a giant hawk heading right for us.

"What is that!?" Merida shouted as she got her bow out.

"No, wait." Moana jumped in Merida's way. "That's Maui."

Just then the hawk became a man. He landed on the boat.

"Its Maui time!" the man shouted.

"Maui!" Moana ran over to him and hugged him.

Jack, Merida and I looked confused. "Who?" Jack whispered.

Maui must of heard him. "Did you just say who? I'm Maui, demigod of the wind and sea."

All three of us looked at him puzzled. I decided to go meet him.

"Hi Maui. I'm Rapunzel. This is Jack and Merida."

Jack waved. Merida just looked at the man with a look of mistrust.

Maui laughed. "Ok, ok. Let me introduce myself."

 _ **I see what's happening here**_

 _ **You're face to face with greatness, and it's strange**_

 _ **You don't even know how you feel**_

 _ **It's adorable!**_

 _ **Well, it's nice to see that humans never change**_

 _ **Open your eyes, let's begin**_

 _ **Yes, it's really me, it's Maui: breathe it in!**_

 _ **I know it's a lot: the hair, the bod!**_

 _ **When you're staring at a demi-god**_

 _ **What can I say except you're welcome**_

 _ **For the tides, the sun, the sky**_

 _ **Hey, it's okay, it's okay**_

 _ **You're welcome**_

 _ **I'm just an ordinary demi-guy**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **What has two thumbs that pulled up the sky**_

 _ **When you were waddling yay high**_

 _ **This guy!**_

 _ **When the nights got cold**_

 _ **Who stole you fire from down below**_

 _ **You're lookin' at him, yo**_

 _ **Oh, also I lassoed the sun**_

 _ **You're welcome!**_

 _ **To stretch the days and bring you fun**_

 _ **Also I harnessed the breeze**_

 _ **You're welcome!**_

 _ **To fill your sails and shake your trees**_

 _ **So what can I say except you're welcome**_

 _ **For the islands I pulled from the sea**_

 _ **There's no need to pray, it's okay**_

 _ **You're welcome!**_

 _ **Ha, I guess it's just my way of being me**_

 _ **You're welcome!**_

 _ **You're welcome!**_

 _ **Well, come to think of it**_

 _ **Guys, honestly I can go on and on**_

 _ **I can explain every natural phenomenon**_

 _ **The tide, the grass, the ground, oh**_

 _ **That was Maui just messing around**_

 _ **I killed an eel**_

 _ **I buried its guts**_

 _ **Sprouted a tree, now you got coconuts**_

 _ **What's the lesson**_

 _ **What is the take-away**_

 _ **Don't mess with Maui when he's on the break-away**_

 _ **And the tapestry here on my skin**_

 _ **Is a map of the victories I win**_

 _ **Look where I've been**_

 _ **I make everything happen**_

 _ **Look at that mini-Maui just tippity-tappin'**_

 _ **Well, anyway let me say you're welcome**_

 _ **For the wonderful world you know**_

 _ **Hey, it's okay, it's okay**_

 _ **You're welcome!**_

 _ **Well, come to think of it, I gotta go**_

 _ **Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome**_

 _ **'Cause I'm gonna need this boat**_

 _ **I'm sailing away, away**_

 _ **You're welcome!**_

 _ **'Cause Maui can do anything but float**_

 _ **You're welcome!**_

 _ **You're welcome!**_

 _ **And thank you!**_

Then Maui just threw us off the boat.

The three of us surfaced. Merida was fuming.

"THAT LYING SLIMY SON OF A…"

"Merida, such language!" Jack said sarcastically.

I just laughed.

"What could be funny right now?" Merida spat.

"I wonder how much Toothless will like Maui."

...

Moana's POV

Maui laughed as he watched the three of them float away.

"Maui!" I yelled. "Why did you do that!?"

"They captured you and I just saved you. Your welcome!"

"They were friends, Maui!"

"Well, sorry. But now we get to go on another adventure together."

Mini Maui jumped in excitement.

Maui's hair blew up in his face. He turned around to see Toothless, with an angry look on his face.

"What the…"

Toothless roared in his face. Maui was so shocked, he fell off the boat. Toothless looked at him and growled.

I looked down at him. "You better go get them."

Maui climbed on the boat and changed into a hawk. He flew to go get the others.

Maui brought them back to the boat. Jack was flying with Maui. Rapunzel and Merida were in his claws.

Maui set them down onto the boat. Merida looked furious.

Maui changed back to a human.

"I'm sorry about that." Maui said.

Merida walked up and started punching him.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A DEMIGOD I WILL TEAR YOU APART!"

Toothless wrapped his tail around Merida and pulled her back.

I smiled. "Maui, why did you come here?"

Maui sighed. "Someone is stealing the hearts of the elements. They've already gotten to the heart of Mahuika. They used some kind of mysterious cold magic to steal it. They're probably after the heart of Tangaroa next. We need to get them back and return them. So what do you say Chosen One, are you with me?"

I smiled. "Yes! Totally."

Jack stepped forward. "We're in too."

Maui looked at them. "Sorry, but you'll get in the way."

"That mysterious ice magic came from our friend. She must have been used as a tool to get these hearts. This is our responsibility now. We're going, whether you like it or not."

Maui sighed. "Fine let's go."

 _ **So half the team has met Maui. But will the other half meet him and Moana?**_

 _ **What do you guys think so far?**_

 _ **Let me know!**_

 _ **The Song Used in This Chapter is You're Welcome by Dwayne (The Rock) Johnson**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 6 will be here soon.**_


	7. Chapter 6: The Heart of Water

Chapter 6: The Heart of Water.

Anna's POV

I looked at Elsa through the bars. She was still shackled to the wall. She looked absolutely exhausted.

"Hang in there, Elsa. Stay strong for us. For the team. For me."

I then looked at Hiccup. "We need to help Elsa. She'll die from exhaustion at this rate."

"Anna, I don't know what we can do. Hook is very persistent."

"I'm not going to let him kill my sister." I said firmly.

Just then, the pirate named Yang opened Elsa's cell.

"Wake up, witch, it's time for you to get the next heart."

Elsa stayed motionless. Yang grabbed a bucket of water and threw it on her.

Elsa snapped awake. She looked around wildly.

"Let's go. We're at the second heart."

Elsa slowly nodded. "You gonna let me loose or what?"

Yang unlocked Elsa's shackles. Elsa massaged her hands.

"Don't do anything stupid." Yang said.

Elsa chuckled. "If I was going to do something, I would of done it by now."

Yang huffed. He took her to the upper deck. He then came back to my cell. "Move, girl."

"Please don't make her do this." I begged him.

"You don't have a say in this. Now move."

I got up and walked out of the cell. The pirate Broadside got Hiccup.

When we got onto the top deck, Elsa was getting fitted with a harness.

"Ah so glad you two could make it." Hook said.

"Please, don't make her do this." I pleaded.

"Ah, my dear. She has no choice."

...

Elsa's POV

I looked at my next obstacle. It was a whirlpool with a barrier reef surrounding it.

"The heart's in the center." Hook said as he walked over to me.

"Any monsters this time?" I asked.

"If there are, we'll pull you out." Hook then turned around. "Hawkins! Is the witch's line secure?"

A young man looked at Hook. "Yes, Captain."

"It better be for your sake." Hook then turned back to me. "Go ahead, my dear."

I took a deep breath and casted my powers. I made a bridge to the center. I took a step onto my ice bridge.

I walked very cautiously to the middle. I looked down and saw the swirling water.

"It's fine, I got this." I said to myself.

I finally got to the center. The water swirled around it but it was dry ground. In the center was a pillar with a blue light on it.

I walked over to the pillar. The blue light was a heart. I made an icicle and wedged it out.

Just then, whatever magical barrier that held up the water disappeared. I was immediately under water.

I felt a tug on my harness. I started trying to swim to the surface. But then something grabbed my leg.

I looked to see a pair of red eyes. It was another monster. I kept trying to swim away, but it kept pulling me down.

I was already exhausted. My body couldn't do anymore.

I'm sorry Anna. I thought as I felt my eyes close.

...

Anna's POV

I watched helplessly as the water swallowed Elsa.

"No, Elsa!" I elbowed Yang in the side. I went for the rope the held Elsa and started to pull.

Just then the rope came untied from the ship. I fell forward and started being dragged across the deck.

"Help me!" I shouted.

Hiccup and Hawkins ran over to me and grabbed the rope. The three of us started to pull.

"Don't just stand there, you scallywags, get over there and pull that witch up!" Hook yelled.

The crew ran out over and grabbed the rope. We started pulling her back to the boat.

Finally Elsa came out of the water. We pulled her up onto the main deck.

"Elsa! Elsa!" I shook her to try to wake her up. As I did, I spotted the heart in her hand.

That gave me an idea. I quickly grabbed the heart. "Please, help her!" I said as I got up, hiding the heart behind my back.

Hook turned to Zarina, who was in her fairy form. "Zarina, fix her." He then turned to Hawkins. "You said the line was secure."

"It was! I swear!"

"Tell that to the fishes!" Hook grabbed Hawkins and threw him overboard.

"Set sail for the third heart!" Hook yelled. The crew scrambled to get the ship on the move.

Hook turned back to Elsa. Zarina was sprinkling blue magic on her.

"What will that do?" Hook asked.

As Zarina explained, I motioned Hiccup over. He walked over inconspicuously.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"I got the leverage to save Elsa. Just be ready."

Hiccup nodded.

Just then Elsa gasped for air.

"Good work, Zarina." Hook said.

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"You almost drown. Luckily Zarina saved you. Now The heart of Tangaroa. Give it to me."

Elsa opened her hand to find the heart was gone.

"What? I swear I had it."

Hook looked impatient. "Where is it?"

"Right here!" I said as I held it off the side of the boat.

Hook looked up. His expression went from annoyance to fear.

"Give me that at once!"

"Only if you agree not to send Elsa on any more retrievals." I said.

Zarina tried flying at me, but Hiccup swatted her away.

Hook was getting ready to walk over. "I'll cut you to ribbons."

"Agree, or I will drop it, and you'll never see it again."

To scare him, I tossed it in the air and started to let it fall.

"Alright!"

I quickly caught it.

"What was that?"

Hook nodded. "I won't send Elsa on any more retrievals. But you've got to sweeten the pot by going yourself."

I nodded. "Deal."

Hook extended his hand. I went to drop the heart in his hand. But then didn't.

"But you have to swear you won't go back on your word."

Hook rolled his eyes and put his hand on his heart. "I promise I will not send your friend…"

"Sister!"

"I'm sorry, sister to retrieve any more hearts for me, but to send you and your friend here, I assume?"

"You assume correct." Hiccup said.

"As my honor as a pirate captain."

I nodded. I dropped the heart in his hand.

"Take them…."

I shushed him. "That won't be necessary. We have a deal. I'll make certain we fulfill it. We won't be trying to escape."

Hook nodded. "Belay that order."

Hiccup and I went over to Elsa, who looked shocked.

"Anna, what did you just do?"

I hugged her. "I just saved your life."

 **Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter. Will do better.**

 ** _Tell me what you think about this chapter. And the story so far_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 7 will be here soon._**


	8. Chapter 7: A New Thing Called Love

Chapter 7: A New Thing Called Love

Moana's POV

"Maui, how close are we?" I asked.

We had been sailing non-stop since Maui joined our traveling party. It was now night. The others were asleep while Maui and I sailed.

"Half a day out." Maui said.

"Then could we stop at that island for a supply run?"

Maui looked over at the island. "Sure thing."

Maui turned the boat towards the island. I smiled. If I got Jack alone, we could get to know each other some more. I mean after all, I was going to marry him.

The boat slid into the beach. Rapunzel and Merida walked up, rubbing their eyes.

"What's going on?" Rapunzel asked as she walked up.

"You two are going with Maui to get more supplies. I need to tend to the ship."

"What about Jack and Toothless?" Merida asked.

"You can take Toothless. Jack can help me."

Merida sighed. "Come on Toothless."

Toothless tiredly got up and walked over to Merida. The four of them got off and walked into the grove of tree.

I smiled. This was my chance. I turned around to see Jack sleeping peacefully.

...

Jack's POV

I saw Elsa in the distance. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Oh Elsa. I'm so sorry I didn't get you off the boat in time."

Suddenly she turned me around and started massaging my shoulders.

"Oh wow, Elsa, that feels so good."

She giggled. "Who's Elsa?"

Suddenly I was back on the boat. I looked to see Moana massaging me.

"Whoa!" I immediately jumped up. "Whoa! Time out!"

Moana looked confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

I tried to find the right word of what to say. This wasn't a normal situation

"Look, Moana. I'm really sorry. But I can't marry you."

"What?!" Moana got up. "But you offered ten cows for my hand."

"Yeah, I wasn't really paying attention because I was anxious to get going, so I said that."

Moana looked unconvinced. "Doesn't matter, you said it. And I'll make sure you stick to it."

"But I'm in love with someone else."

Moana gasped. "Oh, I didn't know that. Who is she? I'll fight her for you."

I smiled. "That's flattering but I already chose her. I'm sorry." I sat on the edge of the boat, looking at the moon.

"No. I'm sorry." Moana said, as she sat down next to me. "I haven't really been with anyone before. I really don't know what love is."

I smiled. "Well, you'll figure it out."

There was a moment of silence, then she spoke up.

"Is it Elsa?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"How much do you love her?"

"Are you kidding? She's my whole world."

 _ **When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful**_

 _ **Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart**_

 _ **And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears**_

 _ **And when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me.**_

 _ **Through the summers and the falls, we had each other, that was all**_

 _ **Just she and I together, like it was meant to be**_

 _ **And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her**_

 _ **And I knew that she loved me.**_

 _ **So the years went by, I stayed the same**_

 _ **And I began to drift away, She was left alone**_

 _ **Still I hoped for the day, when I'd say "I will always love you."**_

 _ **Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way,**_

 _ **And she smiled at me and held me, just like we'd used to do,**_

 _ **Like she loved me, when she loved me**_

 _ **When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,**_

 _ **Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart**_

 _ **When she loves me.**_

Moana smiled. "She's a lucky girl."

I nodded. "I guess so."

Her smile faded. "Well, if you're not going to marry me, then I guess I'll have to marry Kahioen."

I looked at her. She was torn because of this.

"You don't have to marry him. You are the one that lives your life. Don't let anyone tell you how to live your life."

Just then the others came out of the grove of trees with food.

"We're back." Maui said.

Rapunzel and Merida motioned me to come over. I flew off the boat and to them.

"Are you alright? Did she hurt you? It was suspicious when she said you'd stay behind." Rapunzel asked.

"Oh no, she didn't hurt me. She just wanted some alone time with me."

Merida laughed. "She made a move on you?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, but I explained why I couldn't marry her. We're good now."

...

Merida's POV

I woke up to the sun in my face. I shielded my eyes to the light as I got up.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally woke up." I heard Maui say.

"Shut your gob, you dumb demigod."

I looked to see Jack out flying over the water.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The island of Tangaroa." Moana said as she tied down one of the sails.

"But I don't see anything." Rapunzel said as she walked up to me.

"Oh you would, if the heart of Tangaroa was still here." Maui said. "The thieves took it too."

Just then something caught my eye. A figure splashing in the water.

"What is that?"

The others looked.

"It's a person!" Rapunzel shouted. She went to grab some of her hair, but remembered she lost it.

"Jack, over there!" I shouted.

Jack started looking around. But then suddenly, a giant hand made out of water surfaced and grabbed Jack and quickly pulled him under.

I looked at Maui. "Go help Jack!"

Maui nodded and turned into a hawk.

"Moana, get me some rope." I said as I grabbed an arrow from my quiver.

Moana grabbed some rope and handed it to me. I quickly tied it to my arrow and shot the arrow towards the drowning person.

"Grab the rope!" I shouted.

I felt a big tug on the rope.

"Pull!"

Moana and Rapunzel grabbed the rope and pulled. We got the person to the boat.

It was a man. He was about the age of Moana. He had brown hair with the back of his head shaved other then a small ponytail on the base of the hairline.

He coughed a couple times.

"Thanks for the rescue." He said as he got up from the ground. He gasped when he saw Rapunzel.

"Your Majesty!" he said with a bow.

Rapunzel looked uncomfortable. "Oh, there's no need for that." She said as she got him back up.

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"Well I was born and raised in Corona. My mother owns the Benbow Inn."

"Oh, Sarah Hawkins place. Makes real good food." Rapunzel said. " So you must be Jim Hawkins."

"Yes I am. Former first officer to Captain Reginald of the Corona Guard."

Just then Jack and Maui jumped out of the water and flying towards us.

"Go! Go!" Jack shouted. Moana pulled the sail and got the boat moving.

Jack and Maui landed on the boat.

"Well that was interesting." Maui said as he sat down.

Jack then looked at Jim. "Who are you?"

"Jim Hawkins. This is Jim Hawkins." Rapunzel said.

Jack just shrugged and went to go rest.

Rapunzel then looked at Jim.

"Jim, why are you way out here?"

Jim got angry. "I was taken by a pirate named Captain Hook and forced to work with him. But he relieved me of my duty when I didn't have the ice witches life line secured."

"Wait, wait. Ice witch?" I asked.

"Yeah, name was Elsa. Had two others with her. A guy named Hiccup, and a girl named Anna."

"They're alive!" Jack said. He ran up and grabbed Jim. "Where are they going?"

Jim took Jack's hands off him. "They just got the heart of Tangaroa. So they will be heading to the last two."

Maui gasped. "The hearts of Ranginui and Papatuanuku. We need to stop them."

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"If Ranginui and Papatuanuku lose they're hearts, the Goddess Tefiti will lose her power to create, and darkness with start claiming the lands until nothing is left."

 _ **Jim Hawkins has joined the rescue party.**_

 _ **Review to guess what his role in this will be.**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter is When She Loved Me by Sarah McLachlan**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 8 will be here soon**_


	9. Chapter 8: The Heart of Earth and Sky

Chapter 8: The Heart of Earth and Sky

Anna's POV

I stared at the ocean as we sailed along. The smell of the salty air filled my nose as in inhaled.

Since I saved Elsa from Hook, he has let us stay in the sleeping quarters. He gave Elsa and I something more comfortable to wear. I had a simple shirt with pants and boots. Elsa had the same, but with some icy flair to it.

Elsa walked up and leaned against the deck.

"You didn't have to do that." She said.

I looked at her. "Of course, I did. I can't lose my sister."

"Neither can I. I've seen the monsters guarding the hearts. You could be killed."

"Elsa. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

Hiccup walked over to us. "Girls, we've got a problem."

We both turned around. "What is it?"

"Follow me."

Hiccup walked away. I looked at Elsa. She shrugged. Not sure of what was going on, we followed.

Hiccup lead us down to the lower deck of the ship. He checked the area to make sure no one was around.

"Hiccup, what's going on?"

"This is." Hiccup said as he grabbed a book out of a satchel he had.

He set it down on a barrel. He opened it up to a page. He grabbed one of the overhanging lantern.

He pointed to the page. Elsa and I looked.

"Wait a minute, those are the hearts. That's the fire and water hearts."

"Exactly. These make up the Hearts of the Elements. The Heart of Mahuika keeps the fire of the world lit. Without it, fire will slowly start to go out. The Heart of Tangaroa is interesting. Apparently, the ocean is alive. Without the heart. The ocean will cease to exist."

"Wow, so cool." I said.

"But the two hearts Anna and I are getting, it could be the end of the world." Hiccup then pointed to a paragraph on the page. "It says here that the heart of air and earth are the hearts of two powerful gods. Ranginui and Papatuanuku are the two God who created the world, according to legend. Their daughter, Te Fiti, has the power to create life itself. If Ranginui and Papatuanuku hearts are removed, Te Fiti slowly loses her power. Then the world decays into nothing."

"Then we can't get those hearts." Elsa said.

"But if we don't, one of us could die. Hook threatened me to get you to retrieve the Heart of Mahuika. If we refuse, you could die." I said.

Hiccup nodded. "Exactly. I believe that if we do get these hearts, Hook plans to make us part of the crew. Once he does, we'll wait for the cover of night time. We'll sneak into Hook's cabin, get the Hearts back, get off the ship, meet up with the rest of the team, and return the hearts."

"Agreed." Both Elsa and I said.

Just then we heard scrambling on the upper deck.

"I guess we're here." I said.

The three of us got up to the main deck.

Hook saw us. "Ahhh, my two new retrievers. Are you ready?"

"We're ready, Hook."

"Excellent."

He motioned us to look off the side of the boat.

We looked at island. One side was barren with jagged cliffs all the way up. The other side of the island was green and lush.

"Alright, I'll let you two figure this out." Hook said as he walked away.

Hiccup turned to me. "I'll take the jagged side."

"Sounds good to me." I nodded.

As we got ready to go onto the island, Elsa pulled me aside.

"Anna, are you sure you want to go? I feel fine now."

"No, Elsa. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it."

Elsa nodded. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Stay safe." She whispered as she let me go.

"I will. I promise."

Hiccup and I got into the row boat. The crew lowered us into the water. Hiccup rowed the boat to the green side of the island.

"Where do you think I should start?" I asked.

"I suggest walking til you find something." He suggested.

He rowed the boat to the shore. He got off and pulled it in. I got off and helped.

"Alright. Meet back here after we get the Hearts."

I nodded and unsheathed the sword that was on my hip, and started my way into the jungle.

The forest was dense. I cut my way to the trees, trying to find the heart.

After a while I came to a mountain side. On it was a huge dark green spiral. In the middle was a same colored stone. I assume it was a heart. It looked like the rest of the hearts Elsa got back.

I walked up the heart. I looked around. It didn't seem that anyone or anything around me.

"If you're there, Papatuanuku. But I need your heart. My sister's life is on the line. I hope you understand. But I do promise you, I will return your heart."

As I began to pry the heart out of the mountain side, I heard a rustling. It was coming from the trees. I looked around.

"Hello?"

"Please reconsider your actions." I heard a man say softly.

"Who is that?" I asked.

Just then a tree turn. I saw a face in the tree. It opened its eyes.

"I am Tāne. The god of forest and the birds. I was the one who separated Father Sky from Mother Earth. If you proceed, Father Sky might try to come down and help Mother Earth.

"But what about Te Fiti?"

"Te Fiti, my sister, does create life here on the islands of this ocean and there will be no life on these islands. But Father Sky used to hold tight to Mother Earth. If you take her heart. There will be no light. So the legend is true. Darkness will prevail"

"How long will this take?"

"Years. But it will happen if you do this."

"I plan to return it. Give me a few days. I promise." I said.

Tāne looked at me with concern. "Alright. Mother Earth might retaliate. I will hold her off as long as I can."

"Thank you."

I pried the heart out of the rock. Nothing happened. I put it into my satchel.

Just then the ground started to shake.

"She has awoken. I'll hold her off. Go!" Tāne shouted.

I started running as fast as I could. I was hard due to the shaking, I finally got to the row boat. I looked up to where Hiccup was.

…

Hiccup's POV

I was climbing the mountain to the best of my ability. Merida and Rapunzel me how to climb, but I still didn't like it.

Just then a strong wind started, but it was going up, like the time Toothless and I were at the Bewilderbeast lair.

An idea came to me. I pushed off the cliff side and opened my wing suit. I shot up the mountain. I saw the top. A white light came from the top. I floated over and got to the heart.

I landed and unclipped my sword. I didn't know what to expect. I began to walk over to the heart. It shined white.

I grabbed the dagger I stabbed Jack with. I looked down at it with disappointment. I could never forgive me myself.

I went to pry the heart from the stone.

"Yes, do it."

I looked at where the voice came from. It was Astrid. She was standing there. Right in front of me.

"Astrid?" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Yes Hiccup. It's me. Now go, take the heart."

I walked up to her.

"I've missed you so much." I said as I went to touch her cheek. But when I did, my hand passed right through her.

"What!? Astrid?!" I shouted.

"No, She's not here." A booming voice came from the sky.

A personage formed out of the form of Astrid. He was a big man with eyes white as lightning.

"Who are you?" I demanded, ready for an attack.

"I am Tāwhirimātea, god of the weather. I need you to take the heart. Mother Earth is already missing hers. If you take Father Sky's heart, it will be a matter of months til they are reunited again."

I looked at the heart. Then back at the Tāwhirimātea.

"Well. I need the heart. But I will be returning it. I don't think us humans will like living like that."

"NO! YOU WILL NEVER RETURN IT!" Tāwhirimātea shouted. He charged me with anger. I opened my sword. I cut at him. The fire connected with the air. Tāwhirimātea went up in fire and then nothing. Then my sword went out.

"Guess I only got one shot." I said as I sheathed the blade.

I quickly pried the heart out of the rock. Then ran and jumped off the cliff. I again extended my wing suit.

"NEVER RETURN!" I heard the sky echo.

"I'll be back." I said.

I floated down to where Anna and I agreed to meet.

Anna was there. She ran up to me.

"We've got to get these back as soon as possible." We both said. "Wait, what?"

"I met a god named Tāne. He said if we don't return the heart of Papatuanuku, We have years until we get smashed under Ranginui." Anna explained.

"I also met a god named Tāwhirimātea. He said the same, but we only have months."

Anna nodded. "Well, it looks like we have a shorter time line."

"Let's go."

…

We got back to the ship. Elsa hugged Anna and then hugged me.

"Welcome back, you two." Hook said. "Now, the hearts."

Anna and I looked at each other. I then faced Hook. "No. We just found out the fate of the world is in these hearts. We're leaving to find our friends and to return them."

Hook looked at me with anger. "Is that so?"

I nodded. It wasn't going according to plan, but I hoped Hook sense for his own life would come into play.

I opened my hands. "The other hearts. Now."

Hook took them out of his pocket and gave them to me. I turned to the girls as we started to leave.

Just then I felt an extremely sharp pain. I screamed in pain as I looked to see Hook stuck his hook in my shoulder.

Hook pulled me close and took the hearts from me. He motioned Anna to give him hers. Anna tossed hers over.

"Thank you. Now, I'll be disposing you three. Tie them to the mast." Hook said as he pulled his hook out of my shoulder. Then threw me over to the mast.

Anna and Elsa ran over to me. The crew tied us to the mast of the ship.

"Hook," I said as I winced at the pain. "You don't understand. The sky is going to come down and smash us all."

Hook and his crew just laughed. "That's just a legend. Now that we have all the hearts. We're all powerful. And with this the heart of the sky, this ship is going to fly!"

The crew cheered. A short man grabbed an accordion and the crew started to sing.

 ** _First the Tower of London, arr,_**

 ** _The guards won't know what hit it_**

 ** _We swoop right down and take the crown,_**

 ** _And the crown jewels with it!_**

 ** _And when we fly to Paris,_**

 ** _Oh, the treasures I'll be grabbing -_**

 ** _The Mona Lisa will look lovely_**

 ** _Hanging in me cabin!_**

 ** _Hey ho!_**

 ** _Imagine the places that we'll go_**

 ** _No one can stop us when we're so high_**

 ** _In the stratosphere_**

 ** _Hey ho!_**

 ** _We'll be the freighter that plunders_**

 ** _Every one of the world's seven wonders_**

 ** _When we're up in the skies,_**

 ** _For who can fight a frigate that flies?_**

 ** _No one can fight a frigate that flies!_**

 ** _Next, we'll roam to Rome, me lads,_**

 ** _And here's what I'll be stealing:_**

 ** _I'll rob the Sistine Chapel_**

 ** _Of the Sistine Chapel's ceiling!_**

 ** _And for all the folks in Egypt_**

 ** _It will be a dismal day_**

 ** _They'll be crying for their mummies_**

 ** _When we take their mummies away!_**

 ** _Hey ho!_**

 ** _Imagine the places that we'll go_**

 ** _No one can stop us when we're so high_**

 ** _They will all cower in fear Arr!_**

 ** _Hey ho!_**

 ** _From Dunbrock to Berk to Venice,_**

 ** _There's no city that we will not menace_**

 ** _When we're up in the skies,_**

 ** _For who can fight a frigate that flies?_**

 ** _No one can fight a frigate that flies!_**

 ** _Oh, how high we will be, We will be_**

 ** _Cause the Heart of Ranginui surely packs a mighty wallop Only takes a dollop_**

 ** _Soon it will set us free We'll be free_**

 ** _From the chains of gravity_**

 ** _Then we'll hoist up the sail_**

 ** _And we'll set course for the sun,_**

 ** _Cause when you've got wings,_**

 ** _No wicked deed cannot be done_**

 ** _And we owe it all to our great and glorious captain!_**

Just then, one of the crew members spoke up.

"But what if what they said is true?"

Hook unsheathed his sword and pointed it at him.

The man chucked nervously and said, "Two three four."

 ** _Hey ho!_**

 ** _Imagine the places that we'll go_**

 ** _No one can stop us when we're so high_**

 ** _Given' a pirate cheer!_**

 ** _Yes! Arr!_**

 ** _Hey ho!_**

 ** _We'll be the freighter that plunders_**

 ** _Every one of the world's seven wonders_**

 ** _When we're up in the skies,_**

 ** _For who can fight a frigate that flies?_**

 ** _Hey ho!_**

 ** _There's not a town or a county_**

 ** _That will not yield its bounty up_**

 ** _When our ship draws near_**

 ** _Hey ho!_**

 ** _There's not a city or village_**

 ** _That we will not plunder or pillage_**

 ** _When we're up in the skies,_**

 ** _For who can fight a frigate that flies?_**

 ** _And every nation_**

 ** _Will give a donation_**

 ** _When they see us sail the skies_**

 ** _In a frigate that flies!_**

 ** _Hey!_**

The crew cheered again.

"Alright, you scallywags. Set course to Lalotai. Then we'll prepare to take flight."

The crew started running around, getting the ship ready to sail.

I looked at Anna. "Anna, have you seen the others?"

"Well the last time I saw them, they had that boy Hawkins with them." She said.

"So, they must be close. Now I need you do try something. Anna, I need you to try to reach out to the team and tell them what's going on." I said.

Anna looked at me confused.

"I heard people like you do this. Think about Jack. Then try to talk to him through thought. Tell him about the Hearts and that we're going to Lalotai."

Anna nodded. "I'll try."

She closed her eyes and started taking deep breaths. A couple minutes later she opened her eyes and smiled.

"I did it. I reached him."

 _ **Hope you guys like this Chapter. I tried to base it off the Legend of Ranginui and Papatuanuka as much as possible.**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys think.**_

 _ **The Song Used in This Chapter is The Frigate That Flies From Disney's The Pirate Fairy**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 9 will be here soon.**_


	10. Chapter 9: Reunion

Chapter 9: Reunion.

Moana's POV

I tightened up a rope as we sailed along. We were getting close to the next island, hoping to get the people taking the hearts.

I looked over at Jack. His rejection was still hard to process. I just kept the pain to myself. I didn't want to show everyone that I was heartbroken.

"Hey."

I looked behind me to see our new member Jim.

"Oh hi." I said I as I continued to work.

"There anything I can do to help?" he asked.

I finished tying off the rope. "Nope. Just finished." I said as I sat down at the end of the boat.

Jim just sat down next to me. I scooted away from him.

"So, what's your story?"

I looked at him. "Why do you want to know?"

Jim shrugged. "Just trying to get to know you."

"All right. You go first. I'll tell you my story if you tell me your story."

"Well, my story starts when I was fifteen years old. I was a rebel, driving my mother crazy. But then one day a sailor came in on the run. His name was Billy Bones. He gave me a treasure map that lead to a treasure that was a legend back where I came from. Then he died, and some pirates destroyed my mother's inn. So, along with an old family friend, we went to find this treasure. But the pirates had other plans. They posed as the crew of the ship, committed a mutiny, and tried to take the treasure for themselves. But I got the drop on them, got some treasure, and went home, to help my mom fix up the inn. I then joined the Corona Guard and eventually became second in command."

I looked at him, very impressed. "So, you've faced pirates and found a legendary treasure. Impressive."

"Alright, I've told my story. Now it's your turn."

I smiled. "Well, I grew up on a beautiful island. But my father wanted me to stay on the island. But I was in love with the sea. My grandma urged me to follow my passion. Then the ocean chose me to return the Heart of Te Fiti. I got a boat, found Maui, helped him retrieve his hook from a giant crab, and successfully returned the heart. Then I went home and got my island to take up voyaging again."

"Wow that's pretty cool." Jim said. "Sound like we have something in common."

I looked at him. "What is that?"

"We both crave adventure."

I nodded. "It seems like it."

Just then Jack started looking around wildly, as if someone was talking to him.

…

Jack's POV

I sat on the boat just thinking about Elsa, hoping she was still all right. Just then I heard something. A voice. A familiar voice.

 _Jack!_

I looked at Rapunzel. "What?"

Rapunzel looked at me confused. "What? Is there something wrong?"

"Didn't you say my name?"

 _No Jack, I did. It's Anna. I'm talking to you through my mind._

"Whoa. Anna that's amazing."

Merida looked at me. "Jack, who are you talking to?

"Anna, she's talking through my mind."

 _Jack, I don't have very long so SHUT UP!_

I flinched in surprise. "Alright sorry. What's going on? Are you and the others all right?"

 _No. Hook has all the Hearts. The hearts of the Earth and Sky are dangerous. If we don't get them back, the sky is going to come down in the matter of months. They're taking us to a place called Lalotai. Please hurry._

"Don't worry, Anna. We'll get there as fast as we can." I said.

Her voice stopped so I assumed Anna stopped. I turned to the others.

"Guys, Anna and the others are in trouble. The pirate crew is going to toss the others in a place called Lalotai."

Maui stood up. "I know that place. It's a half a day to get there."

"Not if you control the wind." I said. I flew up and moved as much wind onto the sail.

The boat lurched forward. The others held on as the boat sailed towards where the others were.

…

Elsa's POV

Hiccup and Anna hung their head as the ship sailed towards Lalotai. I struggled against the rope, trying to escape. If Anna did get in contact with the others, we needed to get away so that they could find us.

"Elsa, save your strength." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup we can't just give up. They don't know where we are." I said.

"Well, they've been behind us since we were at the island of Tangaroa. I believe they knew where we are.

Just then a shadow fell over us. We looked to see a huge towering mountain.

Two of the crew cut the rope and grabbed us. The rest of the crew docked the ship.

Hook walked out of his cabin with Zarina on his shoulder. He looked up the towering mountain.

"Please, Hook. See reason. We're all going to die if you don't give those hearts." Hiccup said to Hook.

"You're a fool for believing a stupid legend like that." Hook then turned to the crew. "Fire the grappling hooks."

The crew shot some grappling hooks up to the top of the mountain. They pulled on the rope to secure them.

The crew pushed us to the ropes. We grabbed the ropes and started to climb. Hook, Zarina and a crew member named Bonito started climb up with us.

We eventually got to the top. A tribal face was carved on the top. Hook smiled. "Go ahead Bonito."

Bonito started chanting a different kind of language. Then he jumped up and slammed his fists on the rock. The face opened its mouth to reveal a deep hole with a glowing purple light at the bottom.

"Alright you three. In you go."

Just then, Zarina started freaking out. She grabbed Hook dragged him to the edge. He grabbed his spyglass and looked to see what it was.

"What? Who are they?" He said.

I sigh a sigh of relief. The others had caught up. Hiccup started to smile. Anna started silently cheering.

"Tell them to fire the cannons at them!" Hook shouted at Zarina. The fairy shot down to the ship.

Hook turned us and shoved Hiccup into the hole. "Sorry, no last words."

Before Anna and I could do anything, Bonito grabbed us and threw us in after Hiccup.

…

Merida's POV

Jack, Rapunzel, and I marveled at the size of the towering mountain. Maui started laughing at us.

"You should see your faces." He said.

I glared at him to shut him up.

Just then, we heard a loud bang. We looked next to the island to see a frigate docked next to the island. The water exploded next to the boat.

"They're firing the cannons at us!" Jim said.

Jack grabbed Rapunzel and me. He then looked at Moana. "Get the boat to the island. The three of us will go get the others. We'll worry about the hearts later."

Jack then flew into the air with us in his arms. But we heard a roar. I looked to see Toothless trying to come with us. He opened his wing and tried to fly with us.

"Jack!" I shouted.

"I see him." Jack said as he shot some magic from his staff. Toothless started flying normal.

Jack landed on the top of the mountain. There was a giant face on the ground. Toothless landed. I looked to see that Jack used his ice to make a temporary tail for him.

"Really? You couldn't have done that sooner?" I said.

"What? It wouldn't have lasted very long if I would have." Jack pointed to the fin as it disappeared.

"Um, guys. We have more important thing to worry about right now. Like where are the others?" Rapunzel said as she motioned that we were alone up here.

"Maui said it was under the island." Jack said. "What if?"

Jack walked over to the center of the face and put his ear to the ground. He tapped his staff on the ground.

"It's hollow. Toothless, blast here." Jack said as he pointed to the mouth of the face.

Toothless reared his head and blasted the mouth. The teeth of the face fell through, leaving a hole big enough for us to get through. The four of us looked down the hole to see an endless hole.

"Let's go!" I said. I jumped in and started to fall. I fell for a while. I hit the water and started shooting down. The water was purple, and rings of bubbles guided me down. I then found myself falling and hitting the ground. Before I could I could get up, Rapunzel and Jack landed on me. Toothless glided down.

"Why did he have a good landing!" Jack groaned as he got up.

We looked around to see a whole new world down here. Monsters everywhere.

"I hope the others are still alive." I said.

…

Anna's POV

"I think their gone." Hiccup said.

After Hook had us thrown into the hole, we found ourselves in this strange world full of monsters. I almost got eaten by a green monster. We finally made it into a cave after being chased by giant bats.

I looked in the cave to see what was inside. A giant pile of treasure was in the cave.

I tapped Elsa on the shoulder. She turned around and looked too. We walked up to the treasure.

"Hiccup, there's enough treasure here to buy the hearts back."

Hiccup finally looked. "Wait, stop!"

I grabbed a shiny goblet, but when I did, the ground started to shake. Then the pile started to rise. A giant claw grabbed me. I then found myself face to face with a giant crab.

"Well, well, look what I have here. A human." The giant crab said as he brought me to his eye level.

"HEY, PUT HER DOWN!" I heard Elsa shout.

The crab looked and saw Elsa. He picked her up and brought her up with me. "Two humans. What a treat."

"Who do you think you are."

"I'm glad you asked." The crab said.

 ** _Well, Tamatoa hasn't always been this glam_**

 ** _I was a drab little crab once_**

 ** _Now I know I can be happy as a clam_**

 ** _Because I'm beautiful baby_**

 ** _Did your parents say, "Listen to your heart"?_**

 ** _"Be who you are on the inside"?_**

 ** _I need three words to tear their argument apart_**

 ** _Your parents lied_**

 ** _I'd rather be shiny_**

 ** _Like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck_**

 ** _Scrub the deck and make it look shiny_**

 ** _I will sparkle like a wealthy woman's neck_**

 ** _Just a sec, don't you know?_**

 ** _Fish are dumb, dumb, dumb_**

 ** _They chase anything that glitters, beginners_**

 ** _Oh, and here they come, come, come_**

 ** _To the brightest thing that glitters_**

 ** _Mmm, fish dinners_**

 ** _I just love free food_**

 ** _And you look like seafood_**

Tamatoa moved me towards his open mouth. I fought to get away. Elsa then shot the crab in the eye.

"AHHHHHH! MY EYE! MY BEAUTIFUL EYE!" Tamatoa screamed as he dropped both of us. Hiccup caught me. Elsa used her powers to catch herself.

We began to run to the exit, but Tamatoa blocked it. "Not so fast." The crab said as he looked at us with a red irritated eye.

Just then something jumped over the claw. Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Toothless glided over to us and got in front of us.

"Oh, more humans. Delicious." Tamatoa said.

"Not in your wildest dreams, Crab cakes." Jack said as he shot his powers at the other eye.

Tamatoa started screaming in pain as he turned in pain. "MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!"

The crab moved his claw, leave the exit clear.

"Go, Go!" Merida shouted. We took off towards the exit of the cave.

"Head for the geyser." Hiccup said as we ran. We ran over to it right as it exploded, shooting us up towards the surface.

We broke through the surface and landed on the beach.

Once everyone composted themselves, Elsa lunged at Jack.

"Jack! You saved us." She said as she started to kiss him.

"Ha, wait til she finds out." Merida whispered to me.

"Finds out what?" I asked.

Before she could answer me, Hiccup grabbed her and kissed her.

"Oh, I missed you too." Merida said.

"Not as much as I missed you." Hiccup said.

I smiled. It was nice to get the team back together, but we had more important things to do.

"Guys we need to go get the hearts back."

Just as I said that, a boat came sailing up next to us. There was a young girl, a big man, and Hawkins on the boat.

"Well then, let's get going." Rapunzel said.

 _ **The Team is back together!**_

 _ **Now time to get those Hearts back and save the world.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter is Shiny by Jermaine Clement from Moana**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 10 will be here soon.**_


	11. Chapter 10: Retrieving the Hearts

Chapter 10: Retrieving the Hearts

Rapunzel's POV

The boat sailed through the choppy waves. A storm was blowing in. Moana was telling us what we had to do to get through the storm. I noticed that Jim was working extra to Moana's orders. It looked like a spark had developed between them.

After we escaped the giant crab, Jim knew where we were Hook would be hiding. Apparently, a small island is where the crew set up base. He said that is where they would use the hearts to fly out of here.

Hiccup sat down next to me.

"You seem to be paying a lot of attention to that Hawkins." He said.

"Yeah. He's the second in command of the Guards back at Corona. His mother also runs the Benbow inn."

"Oh. So, we'll have to take him home after this is done." He said.

"But what if he doesn't want to go?" I said, as I motioned him to look.

Hiccup looked as Moana went to untie a rope. Jim walked up and put his hand on hers.

"Here, let me." Jim said.

Moana smiled and moved her hair behind her ear.

Hiccup smiled. "That reminds me of the way Merida acted before we got together."

"You see what I mean?" I asked.

"Yeah. Well, we'll give him the option. If he stays, it will be fine."

Just then the wind started to pick up. The water started to get choppy. Maui climbed up to the top of the sail.

"What is it, Maui?" Moana asked.

"It's the Hearts. They're starting to react." Maui jumped down. "They haven't been around each other in a long time."

Jim pointed in the distance. "There's the island."

The island was under black clouds. Elsa grabbed Jack. He put his arms around him.

"Alright guys." Hiccup motioned the team together. "We've been through a lot worse. We've faced evil dragons, corrupted lords, and the Sinister Three. We just need to get through some pirates. But we need to get those hearts back. Everyone back home is counting on us."

"Don't worry. We've got this." Jack said with a smile.

I smiled. "Alright, Hiccup. What's the plan?"

…

Maui's POV

I flew above the island as a bug. I needed to find the ship, then find the hearts. I looked all over the island.

I finally found it on the far side of the island. I flew down and got into the cabin. I buzzed around the room trying to find the hearts.

I saw a glowing coming from a chest. I buzzed over and looked into the chest. I saw the hearts lighting up.

Just then, I felt a tingle on my shell. I looked around to see a dark blue dust on me.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

I looked up to see a small woman with wings fly down. She had pirate gear on.

"Give me the hearts, or I will crush you." I said as I got ready to change back. But I couldn't do it. Something was wrong.

"What's happening?" I said.

"Well, Maui." The woman said. "I sprinkled something called pixie dust that stops you from transforming." She smiled. "So, you won't be going anywhere."

Just then a hand grabbed me and put me in a lantern. A man with a hook for a hand looked into the lantern.

"Demigod in a lantern. This should sell for a good price." He said.

I actually got scared.

…

Jack's POV

We waited for Maui to return. We needed to get the hearts and get them returned as soon as possible.

After a while, Moana spoke up.

"They must have captured him. We need to get in there."

"We need to make sure of where the hearts are first." Hiccup said. He then turned to me. "Fly over there and see what you can find. But be careful."

I nodded. I grabbed my staff and flew off. I easily found the ship. I stealthily made my way over to the back end of the ship and looked in.

There I saw a man with a hook for a hand. I assumed it was the Captain. He took the hearts out of his pocket and put them in a small chest. Then he put a lantern in there. I looked to see Maui in bug form. Then the man locked the chest and put the key around his neck.

I flew back to the others. I landed in front of Hiccup. "Ok, what we got here is Hook put the Hearts and Maui still in bug form in a small chest. He's got the key around his neck."

"Alright." Hiccup then turned to the others. "We got what we needed. Let's go."

We sailed over to the ship. When we saw the ship, we got off and snuck over to the ship.

"You guys ready?" Hiccup asked.

"Ready." The rest of us whispered.

I looked through the bushes to see a plank onto the ship.

"Let's go."

We broke through the brush as quiet as we could. We started to slowly make out way up the plank. There was no one around.

"Something's not right." Anna said, "You would think we would have seen someone by now."

"RIGHT YOU ARE, MY DEAR!"

We looked up to see the pirates falling from the masts. They landed around us.

"Well, well, well. This is unexpected. My three retrievers survived Lalotai." Hook said as he walked up to us. "Well it seems now we have the distinct privilege of ending you and your friends."

"In your dreams, you old crook!" I said as I threw a punch at him.

Hook went down cold. The crew looked in surprise

Then a tiny lady with wings flew over and grew into a normal person.

"Don't just stand there you scallywags. Get them!"

The crew drew their swords and attacked.

…

Elsa's POV

I made my sword as Yang came charging at me. I blocked his two swords coming at me.

"You evil witch!" Yang said at me.

"Your rooting for the wrong side, buddy." I said as parried his swords to the side.

I fought Yang with all I had. I finally pushed him off the ships side. I looked at all the others. Jack was missing for some reason. Anna was fighting Broadside. Merida and Hiccup were working together to fight Zarina. Rapunzel was fighting Oppenheimer with a frying pan. Moana was taking on Port was her oar. Jim was fighting Bonito, while keeping an eye on Moana. Hook laid unconscious on the deck. I walked over to him and went to grab the key around his neck.

Hook's eyes scot wide open. He hooked my arm, and went to swing his sword.

"I've had enough of you and your friends!" I got loose from his hook and fell over. He went to stab me, but I got up and ran. I started climbing up the rope latter. I got to the top of the mast and looked around.

"Elsa, look out!"

"Ha!" I jumped out of the way of Hook swinging his sword at me. I fell over and looked up at him. His eyes burned with hatred.

"Any last words, witch?!" Hook said.

I started to create a sword. "We will return the hearts."

Hook growled. He went to stab me. I brought up my sword to block his sword and closed my eyes.

I lost my breath. I opened my eyes to see Hook's sword going through me. The pain was unbearable. Tears came to my eyes.

...

Jack's POV

I walked out of the captain's cabin with the chest in hand. Now all we had to do was free Maui and return the hearts.

Everyone was looking up. I looked up to see my worst nightmare.

I looked up to see Elsa, with a sword through her.

"NO!" I yelled.

Hook removed his sword from her. She fell to the deck. Toothless caught her and brought her to the deck. I ran over.

"No, no, no no, NOOOO!"

In anger I grabbed the sword out of her hand and flew up to Hook.

He saw the chest in my hand. "That chest is mine. Hand it over."

"You killed her, now I'm going to kill you." I said as I swung my sword.

As I fought Hook, anger fueled me. I wanted this man dead. He killed my Elsa, now I was going to make him pay.

He then landed a hard blow on my sword. We started to walk across the top pole.

"I've got you, boy"

But when he didn't realize I just led him to the edge of the top pole.

He fell off screaming. I watched him fall til his hook caught in the plank.

"Well, well, well it's a codfish on a hook." I said as I floated down to him.

"I'll get you for this, if it's the last thing I do." Hook said with tears streaming down his face.

"Goodbye, captain." I said as I went to stab him.

"Jack, she's still breathing!" Hiccup said.

I kicked him off the plank and ran over.

I picked Elsa up in my arms. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh hi Jack."

"Oh Elsa. What were you thinking?"

"You're always the one taking the hit for the team. I figured it was my turn." She said with a smile. But then she groaned in pain.

"Jack, keep the pressure on." Hiccup said as he opened Toothless's saddlebag.

Merida came over with the girl pirate in his hand.

"Look who I caught."

Moana came over and grabbed something from her belt. She then took the chest from me and took out the lantern. She sprinkled some dust on a bug.

"Moana is that really important now!?" I asked.

The bug grew into Maui.

"Whoo that was a close one." He then saw Elsa.

"Wait, I know what we need to do." Maui then turned away. "Follow me, and bring her." He then turned into a hawk and flew towards the island.

I carefully picked Elsa and flew after him. He flew for a bit then landed. I landed next to him.

He was standing next to a golden flower. The flower that gave Rapunzel her powers.

"Wait, I know about this flower." I said.

"Good. Now set her down next to it." Maui said.

I carefully set Elsa down next to the flower. Maui then sat crossed legged on the other side of Elsa, with the flower in the middle.

He then started to sing. I knew the song, but he sang it in him own language.

 ** _He puawai me te huka_**

 ** _Kia whiti o koutou mana_**

 ** _Whakahokia te karaka, whakahokia mai he aha taku_**

 ** _Rongoa i te mea i whara_**

 ** _Hurihia te hoahoa o te mate_**

 ** _Tiakina te mea kua ngaro, whakahokia mai he aha i taku wa_**

 ** _He aha taku kotahi_**

The flower worked its magic. The wound on Elsa closed. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jack."

"Elsa!" I grabbed her and kissed her. I was so relieved she was alive. I then looked at Maui.

"Thank you, Maui."

He smiled. "Your welcome."

 _ **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done.**_

 _ **Make sure to stay with it til the End.**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter was Healing Incantation(in**_ ** _Maori language)_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 11 will be here soon._**


	12. Chapter 11: Returning the Heart

Chapter 11: Returning the Hearts

Rapunzel's POV

We sat and waited. Not knowing. Even Moana didn't know what Maui was up to. So, we sat and waited.

Anna has been pacing since they left. Tears streaming down her face.

"Anna. She's going to be okay." I said.

Just then we heard a hawk. We looked up to see Jack, Elsa and Maui coming to us.

"ELSA!" Anna shouted as ran over to them. Jack landed and set Elsa down. Anna hugged her.

"Oh Anna." Elsa said as she spoke to her.

"Don't ever do that again." Anna said.

I ran up and hugged her as well. "Yes. Don't ever do that."

Merida ran over as well. "You wee lass."

Hiccup just smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Glad you're okay. Alright guys lets get those hearts back." He said as he walked away.

We looked at him confused.

We all stepped onto the boat and Jack directed the wind so that we could return the hearts as soon as possible.

"Jack, what happened? How did you save Elsa?" I asked.

"Well, its because of the flower." He said.

"Wait the flower?"

"Yes. The Sundrop flower."

I sat back and thought about that. There was more flowers out there. Maybe I could get my hair back.

…

Anna's POV

It wasn't long till we saw the island of Ranginui and Papatuanuku. I opened the chest to see the four hearts in a case. I grabbed the Heart of Earth and the Heart of Air. I handed Hiccup the Heart of Air. Jack then reached down and grabbed the Heart of Fire.

"I'll be back." Jack said as he took off into the air.

"Wait, Jack." I said. But he was already gone.

Hiccup had already got Toothless's tail on. Apparently, the other's forgot to check Hiccup's saddle bag for an extra tail.

Hiccup, Toothless and I stepped off the boat. Hiccup climbed onto Toothless.

"Race you back?" Hiccup asked me.

"You're on."

I ran into the forest as Hiccup and Toothless flew off.

I reached the cliffside where I got the heart in the first place.

"Tāne, I have returned with your mothers heart."

"Very good. Papatuanuku has been reaching for her love." I heard Tāne say. "Now return the heart. And but my mother to rest.

I inserted the heart. The ground shook for a second. Then it was still.

"Thank you. The world owes you a debt of gratitude." Tāne said.

…

Hiccup's POV

I flew up the mountain as fast as I could go. Toothless landed as fast as possible. I looked around for Tāwhirimātea. But I didn't see him.

I started to walk over to the hole in the wall where I found the heart. But when I went to return it. But when I went to put it back, something started to pull me back. I looked to see a man I hadn't seen in a long time. Viggo.

"My, my, my, Hiccup. You must realize I'm always two moves ahead."

"Toothless!" I said, knowing it was Tāwhirimātea.

Toothless growled and launched a blast at Tāwhirimātea. He changed back into himself and pulled me away from where the heart went. I managed to drop the Heart.

"You'll never succeed. Soon my father will rejoin my mother and the world will return as it once was."

"Not while I'm around." I said as I grabbed the heart and tried to return it.

Toothless started blasting Tāwhirimātea. He kept shifting to avoid getting hit. It bought me just enough time to return the heart.

As soon as I put it in, a huge wind picked up. Tāwhirimātea was carried away.

"NOOOOOO!" Tāwhirimātea yelled as he was carried away.

Toothless and I waited to the strong wind to stop. When it did, I looked up in the sky.

"Sorry your plans got blown away."

I hopped back on Toothless and flew back down to the boat. Anna was waiting for us.

"Beat you." Anna said.

"Well excuse me, you didn't have to fight a god." I said.

Just then Jack landed on the boat.

"Where did you go?" Merida asked.

"I returned the Heart of fire. The island was erupting so much, I couldn't get to the mountain. But a giant rock thing took me to it. I returned it and hurried back." He said.

"Alright, that means one more to go then."

…

Moana's POV

With the help of Jack's wind, we got to the Island of Tangaroa in no time. The water started to get choppier. A storm started brewing.

"Keep going." Hiccup said to Jack.

"I'm giving it all I got."

"There it is." Elsa said as she pointed.

We all looked to see what was left of the island of Tangaroa.

"Elsa, get over there and return it." Hiccup shouted.

Just then a huge water explosion knocked us off the boat. We swam to the boat and looked to see a giant water monster with red eyes.

"Odin help us." Hiccup whispered.

"Let's go, Jack!" Maui said.

"Right behind ya, Demigod!"

Jack and Maui started attacking the monster. Jack used his ice magic to start freezing it, while Maui tried to hit it with his hook.

"Toothless, let's go!" Hiccup jumped onto Toothless.

Hiccup and Toothless joined the fight. They fired Toothless's fire blasts at the giant monster.

Elsa jumped onto a rock and started using her magic.

The monster was relentless. Fighting each of it's attacker and putting them in the water.

I realized what I had to do. I grabbed the heart and went to dive in.

"Moana, wait!" Jim said as he grabbed my hand.

"Jim, I have to do this. They're going to die if I don't."

"But if you do, then you'll die." He said. "Please don't."

I then grabbed him and kissed him. He kissed me back. I then pulled away.

"Trust me, Jim." I then jumped into the water.

I started swimming for what seemed like a while. I finally reached the bottom. But the pillar that Elsa said was here was gone. I quickly swam back up and looked at the monster. The pillar was in its chest.

I raised the heart up. Everyone stopped and looked. The monster came after me.

 **I have crossed the horizon to find you**

 **I know your name**

 **They have stolen the heart from inside you**

 **But this does not define you**

 **This is not who you are**

 **I know who you are**

The monster stopped in from of me and I put my forehead on his. My friend, the ocean. Tangaroa.

The pillar came out of his chest. I reinserted it. Just then the skies cleared. I was brought down to the sea floor as the whirlpool started again. Just then, all the others joined me.

"Moana, you did it." Jack said as he hugged me.

"Yes, she did."

I looked to see a man walking towards us. I instantly knew who he was.

"Tangaroa!" I ran up and hugged him.

"Ahh, Moana. My Chosen one. You have save me yet again. I am so glad to finally meet you like this." I said as he looked at me.

He then looked over at the others. The Six bowed. Along with Maui and Jim.

"Ahh, yes. The Big Six." Tangaroa said as he approached them. "Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, Jack, Elsa and Anna. The Heroes from the Kingdoms."

"Umm. How do you know us?" Hiccup asked.

"Why, I was the one who brought you here."

"You did WHAT?!" Merida shouted.

"Look, I knew this situation required someone like you guys to assist Moana and Maui in stopping this threat."

"So, are you going to take us back?" Elsa asked.

"Unfortunately, I have lost too much strength to do that." Tangaroa said. "I can guide you back. It will be far and take years to return. But I promise to help you return."

"Deal." Hiccup said, "It's better than nothing."

I looked at Tangaroa. "Thank you."

He looked at me. "Oh Moana. I heard of your predicament. I believe this young man here is your answer." He said as he pointed to Jim.

I smiled and nodded. "I think he is too."

Tangaroa smiled. Then looked at Maui. "I am not straight up cooky dooks. I have my reasons. Maui."

He then hugged me again. "Goodbye Moana. I was see you again soon."

And with that, we appeared back on the boat. Maui then looked at us.

"Well, my job is done." He said. He looked at the Six. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I will never forget you."

"Why is that?" Jack asked.

Maui showed us his tattoo on his chest. Next to the one of me, another one appeared. It was the Six.

One by one, the members of the Six hugged him goodbye. He then turned to me.

"See you around Maui." I said.

"See you, Moana."

Maui then turned into a hawk and flew away.

…

Hiccup's POV

The moon shined down on the water as the boat sailed on. I was busy packing up some provisions. I had wanted to leave since we left Berk. But then we got sucked into this adventure. Now that it was over, I was ready to go.

"Alright bud, let's go."

"And where might you be going?"

I looked to see Merida staring at me.

"I'm leaving. I can't go back to the Kingdoms. Or stay the leader of this team."

She walked over and stared into my eyes.

"Why is that?"

"Because I betrayed the team. I tore this team apart. I killed Jack. And because of that. I can't stay."

"Of course you can."

Jack and the others walked over to me.

"Hiccup, this is what being a family is all about." Anna said. "Trust me, Elsa and I should know."

"Exactly, we fight, we make up." Jack said. Then Jack and Elsa started singing.

 ** _We travel the road because of you_**

 ** _Joined by a common bond_**

 ** _We sing our song 'cross the world and nation_**

 ** _From the Kingdoms and beyond_**

 ** _We're Big Six forever, Big Six together_**

 ** _We're family, but so much more_**

 ** _No matter what comes, we will face the weather_**

 ** _We're Big Six to the core_**

Rapunzel and Anna started to sing after them.

 ** _There's no place that I'd rather be_**

 ** _Than travelin' with my family_**

 ** _Friends all around come to join and see_**

 ** _As we bring peace across the land_**

 ** _We're Big Six forever, Big Six together_**

 ** _We're family, but so much more_**

 ** _No matter what comes, we will face the weather_**

 ** _We're Big Six to the core_**

Merida spun me around and sang

 ** _We're peas in a pod, we're thick as thieves_**

 ** _Any cliché you can throw at me_**

 ** _We're here for each other, through thick and thin_**

 ** _You're always welcome with your Big Six kin_**

I felt so happy that I started singing.

 **I'm so glad that I made this team**

 **Because you guys became family**

 **The love I feel here is swim, not sink**

 **As we face evil across the lands**

 ** _We're Big Six forever, Big Six together_**

 ** _We're family, but so much more_**

 ** _No matter what comes, we will face the weather_**

 ** _We're Big Six to the core!_**

Merida then kissed me.

"You know what, Hiccup. Let's get married on Motunui."

"What? What about your family?"

"They're here with me. That's all I need."

I nodded. "Alright. Let's do it.

 ** _So I guess Hiccup and Merida are getting married in the next chapter._**

 ** _The Songs Used in this Story is Know Who You Are by Auli'i Cravalho and Apple to the Core from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 12 will be here soon._**


	13. Chapter 12: A Marriage Denied Approved

Chapter 12: A Marriage Denied and Approved

Hiccup's POV

I stood in awe as we sailed into across the reef. The island of Motunui was beautiful. A true paradise.

"See, I told you." Merida said.

I looked over at Elsa and Anna. They were just as speechless.

Moana looked on the shore. Two people were running to the boat.

"Mom! Dad!" She shouted.

We pulled the boat in. Moana jumped off and hugged Moana. We jumped off and watched the reunion.

Moana's Dad looked over at us.

"You." He said as he pointed at Jack.

Jack looked at Elsa nervously and walked up to Moana's dad.

"Did you bring the ten cows for my daughters' hand in marriage?" He asked.

"WHAT?!" Elsa screamed. It took all of us to keep her from attacking Jack.

"I unfortunately did not. You see, I misheard what you said about the cows. I was so concerned about that girl there, I was willing to do anything to get you to let us leave. So, I withdraw my claim for Moana's hand."

Elsa finally calmed down. "Awe!"

"But I will claim her."

We looked up to see Jim jump down and walk towards Moana's Dad.

"Chief Tui. I am Jim Hawkins from Corona. I have fought side by side with your daughter, protected your daughter, and fell in love with her. I do not wish to marry her now, but maybe someday, when the time is right."

"Is that so?"

We all looked where the voice come from. A strong man came stopping over.

"I am Kahioen, Chief's son of the island Tetiaroa, I have already bought this girl. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking her to my home, so I can marry her."

"Bought her?" I said. "Now wait a minute."

Before I could do anything, Jim slugged Kahioen in the jaw. He fell over and smiled.

"Moana is NOT property you can just buy." Jim said.

Kahioen lunged at Jim, knocking him to the ground.

"Kahioen, no!" Moana shouted.

Kahioen tried hitting Jim with an axe of some kind. Jim grabbed a stick and blocked it. He then threw Kahioen back.

"I will not let you take her from her family." Jim said.

Kahioen grabbed a dagger and went to stab him. Jim held him back.

"Moana is mine!" Kahioen shouted as he fought to kill Jim.

"Dad, do something!" Moana said to Chief Tui.

"I can't. Kahioen said he had to be the only competitor for you." Chief Tui said.

"Well in that case." Jack then rolled up his sleeves and handed Elsa his staff. Then he ran over and slammed into Kahioen.

Kahioen flew off and looked around wildly. Jack then got Jim up and faced him.

"If you want to get to him or Moana. You're going to have to go through me." Jack said.

"And me." I said as I stood with Jack.

Just then a hawk flew over. Then Maui landed right in front of us.

"And me!"

Kahioen looked confused. "What. How?"

"It's time for you to leave, Kahioen." Chief Tui said.

Kahioen shook his head. "Fine. I don't want your stupid daughter."

He turned away and stormed off to his boat.

Maui laughed. "Man, did you see his face!"

I walked up to Chief Tui. "Chief Tui. It is an honor to meet you. Merida, Jack and Rapunzel told me how beautiful this island was."

"Thank you. You must be the friend they needed to save."

"I need to ask you for two favors. One is we need a ship."

"We have plenty of boats for you."

"Actually, we need a boat that we're used to."

I opened Toothless's bag and pulled out a booklet. I opened it up to show the design of the transport.

"Do you always carry that around?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I designed it."

Chief Tui looked over the design of the transport. "If you help us. We could have this build in two days."

"Excellent." I said.

"And what was the second favor?" Chief Tui asked.

"Merida and I would like to have our wedding here."

…

Two Days Later

Merida's POV

I looked down at the wedding gown they gave me. My belly was showing. I kept trying to cover it up.

The new transport was ready. We worked nonstop on it till it was complete. Now the only thing we had to do was get married.

Just then, Rapunzel came in.

"Blondie! What are you doing!?" I said as I grabbed a blanket and covered myself.

"Merida, what's taking so long? We're waiting. And please don't tell me you going to get married in a blanket."

I sighed. "I need a different dress. This one is too…revealing." I said as I dropped the blanket.

Rapunzel gasped. "Merida, you look beautiful."

"I'm missing the pat that covers the belly!" I shouted.

Rapunzel nodded. "Yeah, that could be a problem. Wait, I got just the thing."

She walked out the doorway. Suddenly Elsa came in.

"Here, this should spice things up." She said.

She coasted her magic at me. I looked down to see a beautiful white dress.

"Oh Elsa. It's beautiful. Thank you." I gave her a hug.

"You're welcome. Now let get out there and get you married. Everyone is waiting."

Rapunzel and Anna came in. We linked arms and walked out the door. By the beach stood Hiccup in his chief attire with a fur cloak and Viking helmet. I smiled at him. I was about to marry the man of my dreams

…

Hiccup's POV

The wedding was beautiful. Merida was beautiful. The people danced and celebrated. Then I nodded at Jack. He nodded back. He made a guitar. He started playing a few notes. The musicians played along with him.

Merida stood in the middle of the dance floor. I started to whistle a song that is too familiar. Merida smiled. I took her hand.

 **I'll swim and sail on savage seas**

 **With never fear of drowning**

 **And gladly ride the waves of life**

 **If you will marry me**

 **No scorching sun or freezing cold**

 **Will stop me on my journey**

 **If you will promise me your heart**

 **And love…**

Merida turned to me and started to sing.

 ** _And love me for eternity_**

 ** _My dearest one, my darling dear_**

 ** _Your mighty words astound me_**

 ** _But I have no need of mighty deeds_**

 ** _When I feel your arms around me_**

 **But I will give you rings of gold**

 **I'd even sing you poetry**

 **I would be keep you from all harm**

 **If you would stay beside me**

 ** _I have no use for rings of gold_**

 ** _I care not for your poetry_**

 ** _I only want you hand to hold_**

 **I only want you near me**

 ** _To love and kiss and sweetly hold_**

 ** _For the dancing and the dreaming_**

 ** _Through all life's sorrows and delights_**

 ** _I'll keep your laugh inside me_**

 ** _I'll swim and sail a savage seas_**

 ** _With never fear of drowning_**

 ** _I'd gladly ride the waves so white_**

 ** _And you will marry me!_**

I picked up Merida and spun her around. The people cheered.

I grabbed her hand and we ran over to Toothless. We jumped on and flew off. We flew above the clouds and over the sea.

Merida wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you, Hiccup Haddock.

"And I love you, Merida Haddock."

…

Jack's POV

Elsa and I sat on the beach watching the sun set. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"I wouldn't trade this for anything." She said.

"I agree."

Just then Toothless landed next us. Hiccup and Merida got off him.

"Are we ready to go?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, it's time to go home." Elsa said.

We got Rapunzel and Anna. We then got ready to leave.

"Wait!"

We looked to see Moana, Jim and Maui and running over to us.

I jumped off transport and hugged Moana.

"Don't forget us." She whispered.

"I would never forget you." I said.

The others said their goodbyes and we pushed the transport into the ocean.

As Tangaroa promised, the water current took the controls and started to guide the ship.

We cheered as we were on our way home.

 ** _When the course is laid and the anchor's weighed,_**

 ** _A sailor's blood begins racing._**

 ** _With our hearts unbound and our flag unfurled,_**

 ** _We're underway and off to see the world!_**

 ** _Underway and off to see the world!_**

 ** _Hey, ho, we'll go anywhere the wind is blowing_**

 ** _Manly men are we!_**

 ** _Hey!_**

 ** _Sailing for adventure on the deep blue sea._**

 ** _Danger walks the deck; we say what the heck_**

 ** _We laugh at the perils we're facing_**

 ** _Every storm we ride is its own reward_**

 ** _And people die by falling overboard!_**

 ** _People die by falling overboard!_**

 ** _Wait what!?_**

 ** _Hey, ho, we'll go anywhere the wind is blowing_**

 ** _Hoist the sails and sing!_**

 ** _Sailing for adventure on the big blue sea._**

 ** _It's a good life on a boat!_**

 ** _There are distant lands with burning sands_**

 ** _That call across the ocean_**

 ** _There are beautiful skies every fun-filled day_**

 ** _And adventure on the midnight wave!_**

 ** _Adventure on the midnight wave!_**

 ** _Hey, ho, we'll go anywhere the wind is blowing!_**

 ** _Should be an easy way!_**

 ** _Sailing for adventure on the bounding main!_**

 ** _The salty breezes whisper; who knows what lies ahead?_**

 ** _We just know we were born to lead the life our fathers led!_**

 **The stars will be our compass, wherever we may roam**

 **And our mates will always be just like our family**

 **And though we may put into port, the sea is always home!**

 ** _We'll chase our dreams standing on our own,_**

 ** _Over the horizon to the great unknown!_**

 ** _Hey, ho, we'll go anywhere the wind is blowing!_**

 ** _Bold and brave and free_**

 ** _Sailing for adventure_**

 ** _Sailing for adventure_**

 ** _Sailing for adventure_**

 ** _On the deep blue sea!_**

The sun set, and we watched as we sailed on.

 _ **Mericcup Wedding!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **The Songs Used in This Chapter is For The Dancing and The Dreaming and Sailing for Adventure from The Muppets Treasure Island.**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Epilogue will be here soon**_


	14. Chapter 13: The Island Love Grows

Epilogue: The Island Love Grows

Moana's POV

10 months later

I looked out at the ocean. It had been so long since my new friends left. I was wondered where they could be. If they had made it home yet.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I smiled.

"Hi Jim."

Jim kissed my neck. "How did you know?"

"I'm your wife. I know everything. Now where were you?"

Jim laughed. "I thought you said you know everything."

I smiled. "Do you ever wonder?"

"Wonder what?"

"If they ever made it back home."

Jim looked out to the ocean.

"I'm sure they did."

I nodded.

"I hope so."

 _ **And That is the Ocean's Chosen One.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this story as much as i enjoyed writing it.**_

 ** _Keep a look out for the Big Six's Next Adventure._**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. The Big Six: Journey Across a New Land Will be here soon._**


End file.
